


April of Undyne

by Silvershadowleaf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershadowleaf/pseuds/Silvershadowleaf
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts for the month of april that relate to undyne.You can check out the host blog here: https://undynechallenge.tumblr.com/-unfinished and abandoned-





	1. Giggles

"Alright papyrus! You ready for an EPIC PAINTING SESSION!" The captain of the royal guard called out as she glanced over to the skeleton monster right next to her.

"YOU BET UNDYNE!" The other replied in his most enthusiast tone yet.

"THEN LET DO THIS!" The fish yelled loudly as they through their fist up in the air and let out a war cry. The dark purple paint can swayed side to side to let out small drips of paint as it spilled over from Undyne’s enthusiasm. Yet neither of the pair seemed to notice or, if they did notice, care.

"YEA!" Papyrus mirrored with his own cry.

Then the pair were off. The builder had just recently finished up building Undyne’s house...again. Just after it burnt down from an epic cooking session...again. Now it was time for the pair to start the prosses of repainting the house!...again. Last time they had spoken about it, sans had pinned down the number to seven. And now, the number would be eight and presumably would get higher as time went on.

They had enthusiastically been painting the house by Undyne’s instructions. She called it an improve training session and even threw in spires here and there to help with the boredom. though as if painting a house by physically throwing paint at it could get boring. However, The sounds of small yips drove Undyne away from her 'work' as she looked around to try and locate the noise. The fish monster didn't take long to find the source as a running white dog that was heading to papyrus location. The skeleton didn’t seem to notice it as he was applying paint to the top portions of undyne’s house with a later.

"PAPYRUS! LOOK OUT!" Undyne tried to call out as she let go of her dark purple paint. Yet, it was to late for the warning as the annoying dog run start around the latter and effectively starting to rock it. Papyrus let out a yell for the dog to stop as he gripped the latter with one hand and the other with his paint brush and paint can...

Crash

"Papyrus you OK!?" Undyne called out as she ran over to the pair. On the floor was papyrus with a surprisingly small amount of paint on his costume. Meanwhile, the white dog wasn't as so lucky.

"I AM ALRIGHT UNDYNE, DO NOT FREIGHT ABOUT ME! THOUGH, I WOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT THE ANNOYING DOG HERE." The other replied as he looked at the dog who seemed to be bent down over something...

"MY PAINT BRUSH!" Papyrus called out as he quickly shot up. The dog seemed to notice this as well as it shot off light a rocket with papyrus red paint brush in its jaws.  
Undyne started to giggle as she watched as the dog run around the small cavern with papyrus at its heals. "Run papyrus! Don't let that small dog best you!" The guards woman called out in encouragement as papyrus chased after the happy looking pupper.

"YOU ANNOYING DOG! GET BACK HERE THAT IS NOT YOURS!" The bone monster yelled as he started to chase the now less white dog.

It was only then that Undyne started to burst out laughing. Her voice echoed from the stony walls of waterfall as papyrus ran after the dog. She really shouldn't be laughing, that was after all covered in paint. However the fish couldn't help it. It was all to dam funny to her.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes sans over to undyne's house for training. Undyne takes on his challenge. There is tea and spears. :)

"Papyrus...Why did you bring your brother out here? Last time you dragged him out that sack of bones didn't do anything!" Undyne spat out with her hands on her hips as she glanced over to the pair. It wasn't everyday that sans joined the pair for training. For the first few times the fish monster had trained with his younger brother, sans had tagged along just to make sure Undyne wasn't to harsh about training. After that, he usually just showed up whenever papyrus dragged him to do something physical, not like that worked anyway.

"OH! WELL SANS HAS BEEN MORE LAZY AS OF LATE AND STOP RESPONDING TO MY THREATS OF BRINGING HIM WITH ME TO TRAINING. SO, AS THE GREAT BROTHER I AM, I BROUGHT HIM OVER TO MAKE HIM BE NOT LAZY!" Papyrus exclaimed twisting his gloves a bit. Undyne knew her friend enough to already figure out what he meant. The captain of the royal guard shot a glanced down to the skeleton next to papyrus, he seemed to look back. Somehow, Undyne saw a challenge and she NEVER backed down from a challenge.

"Very well..." The fish monster spoke as she held out a hand. Before either brother where willing to act, the guards woman already had sans at spear point with a large pointed grin plastered on her face. "I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!" She roared, making the other jump, "We will work you right up to prime condition! Right papyrus!?" The fish monster swung her spear to the older one next, he didn't flinch as much as his brother, as he had gotten more used to be threatened by a spear.

"OF COURSE UNDYNE! THIS SHOULD HELP MY BROTHER OUT VERY MUCH!" Papyrus exclaimed as he placed his hand over the older skeleton. The other just shot his brother a betrayed expression.

"FUHUHUHUHU! I know EXACTLY what to start with!" Undyne called out just as she threw the spear. Both brothers barely jumped out of the way as the spear head lined into the rocks before disappearing. When they looked back, the front door was already open and it was to be assumed Undyne ran inside.

"Umm... bro, I don't think I-"

"NONSENSE BROTHER! UNDYNE KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHE IS DOING TO HELP YOU BECOME HEALTHY AGAIN!"

"EXACTLY!" Undyne cut in from already inside her house. The stove tom was already on as she carefully set everything out in preparation. She didn't expect papyrus to bring sans over, so most of the training stuff she had set out probably wouldn't work for how lazy his brother was. But she wasn't ready to give up yet. She just had to trap him in...

"This was not what I was expecting..." Sans spoke as he entered the house, following papyrus.

"SEE SANS! IT'S FINE!" Papyrus said encouragingly, with a hint of excitement as the brother took their seats at Undyne’s table. The table itself was covered in a nice blue with dark blue fishes with tea cups to match on top. Undyne whirled around with a heated tea pot with fresh tea inside.

"Yellow flower tea." Undyne explained as she sat down with them as well and poured all three of them tea. She amused herself with the dumfounded look sans gave everything.

"So... uh.. is this the training?" He asked looking at the tea in his cup with suspicion. Meanwhile, Undyne was trying not to snort in her tea while papyrus drank his up.

"NO BROTHER! WE ARE JUST HAVING TEA." Papyrus explained simply. It was true enough. Undyne watched as sans seemed to relax a bit enough to drink his own cup of tea.

"TEA TIME OVER!" Undyne yelled suddenly. Sans jumped as he looked at the fish monster with wide sockets, papyrus on the other hand was already ready. Using both hands, Undyne flipped over the table. A loud crash sounded as wood and glass smashed against Undyne’s wall. Sans was frozen where he was as Undyne summoned a spear in her hands. "FIGHTING TIME!" She exclaimed.

"NEHEHEHE!" Papyrus joined in as he summoned his own bone attack to fight against her spear. The pair clashed where the table used to be. It was bone against spear now. Using her own muscle, Undyne threw papyrus off her and sent a rally of spears in his direction. Papyrus nimbly dodged it before holding his ground and whacking a few spears away with his bone.

Sans on the other hand, was basically dodging for his life. He could dodge pretty easily, compared to all the other monsters. However he couldn’t' dodge forever and certainly couldn't leave with papyrus on his tail for getting in better space, so to speak.

"Yo lazy bones! stop running!" A clear voice made the smaller skeleton jump as he glanced over to the direction on the intimidating guard. "Don't you DARE think I forgot about ya!" Sans eye lights disappeared as a blue glow emitted from the right of him. Undyne let out a laughed as spears flew towards the skeleton. And to her amassment, they all missed. “WHAT!?! HOW?" She demanded, but was cut off short by her other trainee.

Undyne made sure to dodge was papyrus did his round of attacks towards the fish monster. He eye gleamed with determination as he finished his turn. The ground under papyrus feet turned yellow as Undyne set out another type of attack. Papyrus quickly recognized it as he lifted his bone up in the air to counter attack the yellow spears. While papyrus was busy, Undyne kept her eye on the other monster she was suppose to train. The fish monster set a valley of attacks his way, which he just avoided as well and didn't use his turn to do anything. It was starting to frustrate her a bit. "JUST ATTACK ALREADY!" Undyne shouted as another spear formed in her hands as she threw it at sans. It missed as well.

"Na." Was all the smaller skeleton responded as a familiar ping fallowed by the sense of magic made Undyne turned her focus primarily off the small skeleton. Another wave of attacks followed with Undyne and papyrus battling it out as usual while Undyne tried to get sans to do SOMETHING at least during HIS turns. Yet the other only dodged. Undyne was losing ever more and more patience with the older skeleton. He eye darted around the room before laying her eye on some trash she used for training. It gave her an idea.

"I'LL LIKE TO SEE YOU DOGE THIS!" Undyne's voice called out as she lifted up one of the spear tires she had lying around with ease. The fish not so carefully lit it on fire with the still on stove top before thrusting it at an already tire sans. Sans eye started to burn brighter as he narrowly managed to stay clear of the scorching tire...

\----

The next thing they knew, everyone was outside watching Undyne's house burn down for the third time since they started keeping count.  
"Perhaps we used to much fire..." Undyne spoke as she just watched her house. It was no use trying to save it. After all, they did end up ignoring the fire until it was to late.

"THAT WAS...AN ACCURATE STATEMENT..." Papyrus replied as he too looked at the house, unable like the rest to help, "AT LEAST NEXT TIME WE KNOW NOT START THROWING A FLAMING TIRE AROUND THE INSIDE OF THE HOUSE!"

"No..No papyrus..." Undyne’s spoke quietly as she looked down to the ground, then suddenly her voice escalated in volume as she clenched her fists and turned around the face the pair, "WE HAVE TO USE MORE FLAMING TIRES AND GET NON-FLAMABLE THINGS! The flaming tires looked AMAZING! I just need to make sure my house can withstand the AWSOMENESS OF IT ALL!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, She tried her best.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff chapter of alphyne. They are shopping for the coming children.

"J-J-Just a few t-things alright. W-we don't need to excessively buy to m-much." The scientist said as she fallowed a Undyne into the large store.

"I know Al." Undyne remarked as she followed along inside the store with Alphys.

The other just nodded along as she thought back to her list. "Ok, so we need some blankets, clothes, a-actually a lot of c-clothes now t-t-that I think about it..." Her voice grew noticeably softer as the former royal scientist stared right ahead.

"If they tear up their first set of clothes in the first week then I would even be surprise. FUHUHUHU! " Undyne said with her own excitement building. This gained a small nervous laugh from the other.

"I-I-I wouldn't b-be to surprised anyway..." Alphys decided as the pair entered the large store. Undyne barely felt her wife grab her hand as she looked over everything. It was all...so small and cute! The monster nearly melted right then and their as she looked around the store.

"Alphys... everything is so... SMALL AND CUTE!!!" She managed to squeak out. Alphys laughed as she lead Undyne forward. Alphys guessed It would be a bit of trouble making her leave the store. Undyne had to habit of falling over anything relating to children.

\------

"ALPHYS!" Undyne called over to her wife. The lizard monster looked up from her examination of bottles to see what Undyne had in her hands. "LOOK AT THE TINNY FISHES!" Undyne’s hands where filled with various blankets and some clothes that where all covered in tinny fishes and other sea creatures. A small laughed escaped the other as she looked at Undyne’s arm load compared to her face. It seemed she was trying so hard not to melt right then and there.

"I-I-I'm not disagreeing, but I d-don't think we need s-s-so much." The lizard replied as she moved partially out of the way as Undyne tried to dump it all into the cart. 

"But-But they are so small... and are tinny fishes!" Undyne claimed as she looked at Alphys with some well through out puppy eyes. She knew it worked well enough on Alphys as the other sighed.

"Ok.. b-but not so m-much." The other decided. Undyne jumped up in excitement and dumped her arm load into the cart.

The pair continued through the store. Their cart was fill up and over the top with the colors of yellow and blue. Some other colors were there, but it was most yellow and blue to match the colors of the parent monsters. 

"T-t-that should be enough." Alphys decided as she looked over the list of things on her phone. "Alright and to the check out!" Undyne called out as she raced ahead. Alphys looked up quickly just to see the fish monster running off. "Undyne! W-wait up!" She tried to call out as she quickly chased after the hyperactive fish.

\-------

"I’m so excited! Those punks would be a blast to raise up with us both! We got one of the STRONGEST monster in the underground and the SMARTEST monster in the underground in there souls." Undyne said excitedly as the pair walked out to their car. Undyne ended up getting most of her fish stuff along with a bunch of other things for the guppies. Alphas however paused for a moment as she twisted her claws, clearly lost in though again. "Al? You ok?" Undyne spoke as she looked down to the lizard. She shifted the bags so should could get a better look at the monster.

"I..I just d-don't know... What if t-they don't like me? W-W-What if I am a t-terrible parent!" The yellow lizard said as she looked down as her claws. They sparked lightly to reflect her own uncertainly. Meanwhile Undyne just looked at the other with utter confusion before scooping her up quickly, dropping the bags in the processes. "U-U-Undyne!" She squeaked just as she looked to the other.

"Alphas don't you dare think that!" She exclaimed before planting a kiss on the other. Her face lit up with yellow as she tried to cover her face with her claws. However Undyne was not just going to let her cover her beautiful face that easily. "You'll be a great mother! Our guppies are going to love you! Don't you ever think otherwise." She protested as she used one hand to remove her hands away from her face. Alphas face way still a darker shade of yellow, but at least smile as she looked at Undyne.

"T-That's right!" Alphys decided with a little bit of confidence as she looked up at her wife. The other laughed as she set down the lizard. "S-So l-l-lets head home then?"

"Sure thing Alphys! Anything for my wonderful wife." Undyne retorted, gaining herself another eep that made Undyne’s heart flip. The fish monster laughed as she picked up the fallen supplies. Things where looking up.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different universe where alphys shows the amalgamates to undyne. Also a different universe where undyne doesn't accept alphys for this.  
> Just basically an angst part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with resume after this short message.

Undyne stood her ground as she looked at those monstrosities. This is what Alphys created. She made these. She turned those monsters into monstrosities. Undyne couldn't belive it.

"U-U-Undyne?" Alphys voice shook next to her. The other had taken the captain of the royal guard here. After all, who could she trust more then the royal guard right? So far everything had gone right. Undyne had agreed to help Alphys with her problem. The scientist had only explained that something happened to the experiments and she trusted Undyne to help her. And now here they where, all together. Undyne just was frozen where she was looking at Alphys mistakes.

"...are.. are these the missing monsters?" Undyne voice spoke. He eye was trained on the amalgamates, while her body froze.

"Y-y-yes... It appeared the m-m-monster body c-c-couldn't handle that m-much determination as e-e-expected..." She spoke softly looked over to her mistakes. She watched as endogeny padded over to Undyne. It's sloppy figure seemed to be wagging its tail at Undyne. Undyne herself just looked at it unsure about it herself. The fish monster held out her hand and suddenly the amalgamates was underneath it barking with happiness. It was familiar.

"M-Maybe they c-c-could go home... T-T-though they are kind of mushed together with...yea.." She tried, feeling hopeful.

"What do you mean mushed together..." Undyne asked, not looking at the scientist as she moved her hand away from the dog. The tilted their head in confusion, as they back up.

"W-well.." Alphys started unsure how to proceed with this, "t-the determination in e-each m-m-monster start to m-melt t-their bodies. S-So they c-c-combined once... once they started to m-m-melt.... E-each amalgamates i-i-identifies as one, s-s-so I guess t-they are like n-n-new monsters?"

"THESE WHERE SEPARATE MONSTERS BEFORE ALPHYS! They had LIVES and FAMILY'S to go back to!" Undyne seemed to call out. Her hands where clenched up into fists as she fought the tears that formed in her eyes. The other winced as she heard the captain yell. She had already gone over this before, many time, but hearing it from Undyne made it hurt even more.

"I-I-I didn't k-k-know they w-would end up l-l-like this! T-T-They where supposed to go home, b-b-before this happened..." Alphys tried through her stuttering. Her sparks were starting to spook the amalgamates as they tried to walk towards Alphys.

"Why- no, HOW is that possible? This was YOUR error isn't it? They could have come back before YOU messed up! You better talk to Asgore about this." She shot back as she stood up to leave, "Cause I wouldn't be helping." Undyne felt disgusted down to her soul. Why would anyone do this? Didn't she do anything to stop it? Why did this happen? Why? 

"Undyne wait! P-Please!" The other called out as she tried to stop Undyne. The lizard held onto the other arm in an effort to stop her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Undyne called out as she used her arm to toss the scientist away. Tears stained her eye as she looked at the lizard.

"U-Undyne!" Alphas tried to called out to her. It only pained Undyne even more. She could feel her own soul starting to weaken, but Undyne didn't care at the moment. The guards woman walked out the door. The distant sobbing made Undyne’s heart fill with dread. She want to run back in and comfort her. Tell her everything was going to be ok. Stay with her.

But she didn't.


	5. Childhood Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bonding between a old turtle and a young fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped day 5 (For now) since i have no ideas for it.
> 
> Also, I had my internet down for the past few days. So I had been using data do things on my phone.

"A little harder then that Undyne"

Gerson’s voice filed the small cavern as he looked at a small monster in front of him. She was a fish monster, a beta fish to be specific. The child was nearing her 4th stripe as she summoned another spear in her hand. She was pretty strong for a monster of her age, Gerson had noticed. The turtle watched as a wiz of blue went past his face aimed at a training dummy just accost the room. It hit the dummy just near the body. It tilted from the force, moving it only a little backwards.

"HA! IT MOVED!" Undyne’s voice yelled through the cavern, most likely echoing to the other caverns nearby. Her eyes shone with excitement as she looked back at her mentor for the day.

"WAHAHA! Looks to be that way!" The turtle replied as he looked at the energetic fish. She seemed so proud of herself. Gerson smiled at the fact. He had been training her for the past few months in between his free time with working as a royal guard.

"FUHAHA!" She exclaimed happily, "WITH THIS POWER I CAN DEFEAT EVERY BAD GUY!" 

"WHAHAHA! I think you need to grow a bit for that!" Gerson spoke through his laughing, "My hammer could clear that dummy to the other side of the cave." Undyne looked at Gerson with excitement as soon as he finished speaking.

"Wait.. CAN I SEE THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE!?" Undyne asked suddenly. It didn't seemed to faze Gerson as he looked at the smaller monster, debating on the answer. It wasn't the first time she had asked this, not by a long shot.

"Ya know what, sure kid." Gerson said as he slowly got up from he seat. Undyne almost broke herself from excitement as she ran over to get closer to him and the now billowing magic. Gerson never really showed off his weapon, much to Undyne’s dismay. The old turtle usually just used his own brute strength or his other magic.

"Woah there! Back up a smidge." Gerson remarked as the small monster quickly back out of the way of the billowing magic. She seemed encapsulated by it and it didn't even form yet! Gerson laughed to himself at that note just as the hammer finished forming in his hand. It was a heavy old thing, Gerson had spent a lot of time in his youth perfecting it and making it ever more deadly for humans. The weapon itself had a normal long hilt with a large rectangle to make up the top. It was marked with a delta rune accost the top.

"WOW!" Undyne said as she stood agape looking at the large weapon in the old war hero’s hands. The child started circling both Gerson and his hammer. 

"Wa ha ha ha! You better be careful with that." He said as he let Undyne tried to lift up the hammer from his hands. The turtle took a step back just to watch as Undyne and the hammer fell to the floor without Gerson to keep up it. Undyne huffed as she stood up and tried to lift the hammer into a fighting position. She managed to get it off the ground, but it proved to much for her as she soon toppled over to the ground. This set Gerson into another fit of laughed as he watched Undyne brush herself off.

"Hold on! I got this!" She exclaimed angrily as she put her two hands over the handle. Undyne tried again. Her own determination helped her as she again lifted up the hammer. This time, Undyne managed to get it over her head. She yelled out with excitement as the hammer pointed upwards as she lifted it to point to the top of the cave. "FUHAHA! I HAVE MAS-" She started before she lost her center of gravity with the hammer. The two of them feel back wards onto the ground with a loud thump.

"WAHAHA!" The turtle exclaimed as he stumbled back wards from his own laughter. Undyne’s face turned a shade of red as she moved the hair out of her face. She clenched her hands into fish’s. Blue light sparked in her hands just as a spear formed in her hand.

"FIGHT ME THEN!!!" Undyne called out. She lifted up her spear and pointed it at the older turtle. This prompted another loud laugh from the older monster. This only anger the other ever so more. "I SAID FIGHT ME!" She called out.

"WAHAHAHA! You sure you can best me now out of all the time, urchin?" The older turtle said challengingly as he stood up to face the child. Undyne didn't even try to size him up as she looked at him square in the eye.

Just then a buzz was hear between the pair some something in her pocket. The monster threw down the spear so it clattered against the stone floor before dispersing. Gerson waited as Undyne looked down and pulled out her phone. Undyne seemed growled as she looked at the apparent message on her phone. 

"Ugggggg! NOT FAIR!!!" Undyne exclaimed as she flopped on the ground in anger. A smile crept on the old turtles face as he assumed what the message said.

"Now how about some tea to fill ya up before ya father gets here? I could tell ya urchin how some stories about your father." The older turtle replied as he slung over the large war hammer over his shell with ease. The child monster jumped up quickly, her eye brimming with new found energy as she looked at the old war hero.

"Hell ya!"


	6. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne are putting the finishing touches on their costumes before heading over to an anime convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head-cannon that undyne is semi-colorblind

Undyne looked over at the patch of clothes around the floor. She seemed lost in through as she lifted on piece of fabric. Her hair and makeup were already done for costume. Alphys had helped with certain colors and how Undyne’s blue skin could fit in with amine character. Undyne was support to dress up as a female warrior from one of Alphys’ animes.

"Alphys?" Undyne called out just as she lifted up a piece of head gear, "This is the blue part right?" Undyne looked up to the entrance of the bathroom as Alphys’ peaked her head out.

"N-No That is p-purple." Alphys replied as she looked at the fish monster.

"Right." Undyne replied as she put it back on the bed and lifted up another piece of cloth. To her it looked exactly the same as the purple. Undyne didn't head as Alphys turned back around to the other room to finish up as Undyne looked over at the mirror. Undyne moved a piece of hair out of the way as she carefully adjusted to head piece over her, now currently, brown hair. She smirked. With the exception of the blue skin and scales, Undyne looked identical to her.

Undyne turned around and pick up a weapon from off the bed. It was a large two sided sword with a large crystal up top. It wasn't as powerful as the characters from the anime. However it was pretty dam close enough. When Alphys and Undyne where making the costumes, she made sure to push the authenticity of the weapon. Alphys was against it at first, but eventually gave in and made this weapon for the convention. Undyne smirked as she moved the weapon is a swing fashion, testing it out. Her girlfriend was so awesome!

"A-Alright I..I think I am...am ready." Alphys spoke as she walked out of the bathroom with her finished costume. Undyne turned around and seemed to freeze where she was as she looked at the other. "W-what do you...you think?" She said shyly as her tail rapped around her. Alphys was wearing a similar style type of clothing. However she wore a long dress and had a small crown on top her head.

"U-Undyne?" Alphys asked worriedly as she looked at her frozen girlfriend. The monster stepped forward cautiously as she looked at the fish monster. Alphys was worried that she broke the monster.

"Alphys... you look so ADORABLE!!" Undyne called out as she ran over to the smaller monster and scooped her up in her arms.

"Undyne! B-Be careful of the m-m-make up!" Alphys squealed with soft giggles as Undyne nuzzled her.

"NO IT IS TOO LATE TO STOP!! YOU GET ALL THE SMOOCHES!" Undyne called out as she started to kiss the lizard. Alphys face was a glowing yellow as she got pelted by the love attacks.

A series of honks came from outside the house, making both monsters jump.

"U-Undyne, p-p-papyrus and sans are h-here!" Alphys squeaked from Undyne’s arms. The other simply pulled the other closer. "W-W-We b-b-better get going b-b-before they leave to h-head to the a-a-airport..."

"It's ok Alphys! I got this!" Undyne exclaimed as she quickly stood up, Alphys in her hands. The smaller monster let out an epp as Undyne grabbed their bags with one hand, while lifting up Alphys with another.


	7. Hotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes though another round in the underground. However this time, they try and push two unlikely monsters together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it was 1 am when I wrote this this morning when I was finishing up a requests from a friend and was still feeling creative. I had to edit this a lot, but here is my wonderful Muffet x Undyne ship.
> 
> Much less talking then I wanted, but if I add more then this would turn into it's own story...

Undyne growled as she looked at the human in front of her. She was already working up a sweat from the heat already. She wasn't made for this type of conditions. Her magic was more ready for cooler temperatures.

"Human are you sure this is the best idea?" She spoke, her voice sounding already weaker from the hotter temperature.

The human nodded. They grabbed her hand and quickly forced her forward. They could tell she was uncertain to trust them. However in this timeline, they had just recently became friends much less then a week ago. They knew Undyne wasn't going to back down to papyrus challenge.. at least so early. Frisk smiled as they dragged Undyne through the usual route through the underground cave. They made sure to avoid going directly through the core or the lower spots of hotland, where the lava baths lay.

Undyne tried her best to continue forward. She wore pretty light clothing for this occasion, just a tank top and jeans. However, this was different. She could stand a small trip to hotland and then be refreshed with the cool air conditioning of most hotland buildings. This time, Undyne had no idea where the human was taking her. They where going in a different direction then Undyne knew. The human had already seen Undyne fain one, she did NOT want to suffer such embarrassment again.  
Frisk just instead dragged the fish over to one of the elevators. With a push of a button the doors open to reveal to blast the pair with cooler air. Undyne was the first to head in, with the human following in behind her.

"AHHH! This is much better!" Undyne exclaimed as the cool air started to lower her body temperature. Frisk nodded as they pressed a button on the control panel. The elevator moved slowly as they went up higher into the core. Frisk hummed to themselves, leaving Undyne to wonder where they where going.

Just then the elevator stopped and opened its doors to revel.... more core. Frisk mad a metal note to try and use that one on papyrus next time. It seemed fitting. Frisk grabbed Undyne again as they walked out and over to a spider bake sale. Undyne had never been to this area before. She mostly worked in waterfall and the capital, so she only really heard report on this area. The spider bake sale was one she had heard plenty about.

"All proceeds go to real spiders!" A purple monster called out as she looked over to the passing monsters. Muffet looked up as Undyne and he human walked over to her. Frisk waved over to the spider and the monster waved back with one of her arms.

"Hello!" The monster mussed as she turned her attention off of the monster she was 'convincing' to try and buy her over products, "Are you hear to buy some of our products?"

"Sorry, But I don't think-" Undyne started as the human stepped forward and pointed to one of the donuts on display. Undyne looked at the human with confusion. No one had that much money to even buy a single pastry off of the spider. Well maybe the nobility of the underground, but other then that-Frisk opened up her inventory and pulled out the appropriate number of coins fro the monster.

"HOW THE HELL-" Undyne exclaimed as she just watched frisk hand over the money. Undyne was very much confused over this. She had no idea how frisk got so much money. Did the human already have this much money already on hand? Undyne had no idea.

"Thank you for your purchase." Muffet responded as she took the gold and handed over a spider donut for the human to take.  
Frisk smile happily as they took and donut and split it in half. The human then handed the other side to Undyne for her to take. The fish monster looked at frisk with confusion before taking the half donut and taking a bite out of it. It was regrettably tasty.

"WOW! this is really good!' Undyne said sharply as they finished up their half of the donut. Muffet giggled a bit as she looked at the fish. Frisk just nodded as she finished up their own half.

The human paused as their phone started to ring. The pair paused as they looked at the human. Frisk simply showed her hands for them to continue while they walked off to answer their call. Well, more like alarm. But those two didn't need to know that...

\------

When the human came back the pair had already sparked up a conversation on something on another. Frisk couldn't tell from where they where, but it seemed both monsters where invested. The human walked over to Undyne and tugged her shirt.

"Oh Heya punk! Who where ya talking to back there?" Undyne asked as she looked at the human. The human instead just lifted up their phone to show a message they had gotten from papyrus. Undyne looked at it for a moment before turning to Muffet.

"Looks like I have to go. Papyrus is calling the human and I over to his house for a meeting or something." Undyne remarked, somewhat dryly. Frisk guessed that they didn't seem to want to leave.

"Tea sometime then?" She mussed as the pair started to leave. Undyne seemed to hesitate for a moment before smirking.

" Sure why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...though I might actually put this dabble into it's own story in the future... I kinda ship this hard now because of all the possibilities.


End file.
